Dark's Heart
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Thinking of a perfect gift for Daisuke's birthday, Dark comes up with an idea. He keeps trying to figure what Daisuke wants not realizing he has everything he could ever want, Dark. Real summary inside and completely revised


**Arashi: This is for Daisuke's Birthday since it is on the eleventh. I happen to like this pairing, Dark/Daisuke and one of my favs personally. I've decide to go over this story and fix it up for all the problems found in it.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own D.N. Angel since it rightfully belongs to Yukiru Sugisaki. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic. Only thing I do own is the poem in this fic, called "My heart" beside the idea.**

Warnings for the fic will have Yaoi (boy/boy relationship), small language not much really besides the lemon. This fic is also completely au which means it doesn't follow anime or Manga at all.

***~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~***

_**'Conversation'**_

Summary- Dark wants to give Daisuke something special and meaningful at the same time. Whenever he asks him the only answer he gets is nothing at all. Thinking of the gift, Dark has an incredible idea of giving Daisuke his heart since h stole it from Dark the moment the phantom thief saw his container. One question remains in the phantom thief's mind, will his heart and love be the perfect gift for Daisuke?

* * *

  
Dark's Heart

Placing his arms over his chest, the man's violet eyes takes in the pale, sleeping angel on the bed. The black lashes hide the beautiful crimson eyes he ever seen in his long life as the phantom thief. The full lips part as soft snores could be heard from the sleeping boy. The older boy sighs softly unwraps his arms from his chest to brush the red locks away from the angel's eyes and face.

He could feel his heart warm at the soft sound of the voice he's familiar whisper in his sleep, "Dark."

Dark smiles wondering for the millionth time of the question that been pestering his mind for the past couple of months. What could he get Daisuke for his birthday? It doesn't help its tomorrow. The phantom thief still hasn't found the perfect gift. 'Damn why is it so hard to get the perfect gift for Daisuke then rest of the family?' he muse for a few minutes satisfy with watching the other sleep as he's lost in his thoughts.

He kneels on the ground whispering not wanting to wake up the sleeping angel. "What I'm supposed to get you? You don't want any art supplies since you have enough to last you for sometime. You practically have everything you want but what can I get you don't have? Little thief of my heart who seem to stole it from the moment we meet face to face."

Violet orbs widen at the last words he whispers. It made sense whenever he catches Daisuke talking to Satoshi or Risa. Riku he has no problem with since he sees her as a pest of a sister. He, Dark Mousy, Legendary Phantom Thief finally has his heart stolen by a small teen since his fourteenth birthday and been working together for almost four years already. He couldn't believe just how pathetic or stupid he is for not seeing the perfect gift for the sweet yet shy boy. He blinks not even paying any attention to the smile upon his lips as an idea forms.

Then a small voice similar to Krad's replies in his mind. _**'You are a complete idiot.'**_

_**'What if Daisuke doesn't share the same feelings for me?' **_The thief thought sadly watching the slender chest rise with each breath ignoring the other voice

_**'Dark, I sure Daisuke loves you but like you is afraid to have his heart shattered.'**_ Dark growls darkly knowing that voice is none other then his enemy who sounds rather smug to.

He snaps mentally glad that he blocks it away from Daisuke. _**'Shut up already. Shit I hate it when you say things like that! Krad I thought you are suppose to leave me alone same with Satoshi.'**_

Krad roll his eyes mentally playing with his container's hair. He knew Mousy had feelings for the red angel that completes him as it is the same with him and Satoshi._** 'Asshole when are you going to admit it admit it to him? He doesn't need anything since he has you and that is enough for him. Just give him your love and you might be surprise of the results. Besides I got to go before Sato wakes up again.'**_

_**'How can I tell him?' **_He yells mentally at the blond pissed at being ignored.

It does make sense to the thief as he remembers asking the teen. Those big innocent Crimson eyes with the childlike look are enough to desire of jumping on the boy. The angelic voice soothes his restless soul and their talks make him see the world in a new light just by having Daisuke next to him. 'Damn, I'm whip since he has me around his finger,' Dark muse, a smile touching his lips not having a problem of it while remembering a couple months earlier.

/Flashback/

Sitting in the hard chair wishing to move a tiny bit, Dark sighs mentally as Daisuke adjust his wings a bit for the painting. His heart seems to either stop or speed up at the mere scent of Roses filtering up his nose. His eyes watch the pale cheeks darken causing a smirk in response.

"Daisuke, can I move now?" he whines, enjoying the blush darken more on the cherubic cheeks.

Daisuke just shook his head unable to speak with those never ending violet orbs gazing at him. His hands shake a bit but steady them of calm thoughts. Silk violet locks with velvet skin and the bad boy smirk on the very lips he wishes to kiss. He let his eyes roam with an artistic gleam over the still body then his painting to find it almost complete and needs some more details for the wings still. He couldn't believe he capture the mischievous glint in the painting's eyes as well in the real life model.

"Alright Dark you can move now," Daisuke replies gazing at his painting with satisfaction.

He lets out a yelp seeing how close Dark is to him. Those violet eyes seem to hold a different emotion he's not use to see in their depths. The older boy clears his throat hiding his nervousness, asking. "What do you want for your birthday, Daisuke?"

Daisuke tilts his head in thought, 'I want you for my present, Dark. He shrugs wistfully, "Nothing really since I got everything I want."

/End of Flashback/

Dark bit the inside of his cheek thinking over the idea. He'll give Daisuke his heart but it has to be done in a special way. He gets off his knees grabs a paper writing a quick note not to worry about him and he'll be back later. Then he leaves the house quietly to set up his plan.

-Morning-

Pair of crimson eyes blinks a few times trying to get the sleep out of them. His lips form into a smile only to disappear seeing the usual chair the Phantom Thief sits on is empty. His heart drop to the darkest pit in his stomach. He hope Dark would have been here when he woken up. A soft yawn can be heard from Wiz as the little bunny continues to sleep. A chill went down his back as something touches his shoulder from behind him.

He lets a soft gaps at the item, the black feather soft as silk in his hand only belongs to one person, Dark. Daisuke jumps at the sound of the deep baritone voice behind him. The warm breath tickles the back of his neck and ears causing shivers to go down his spine while Dark gives him a hug.

He whispers to the small tamer, "Happy birthday Daisuke."

Daisuke turns around flush at the soft look on Dark's face only he gets to see for the past couple of years. His heart hammers in his ribcage as the warm hands trails down his arms before pulling away. Dark gives the boy no man a smile as he pulls out his gift handing it over to Daisuke.

Daisuke whispers shyly, "Dark you didn't have to get me anything.

The thief hides the pain look in his eyes. He just wants to do it on his own. He gulps answering sadness laden in his voice, "I wanted to Daisuke. It is your's anyway to do with you like."

Daisuke holds the gift cautiously not once catching the pain look in the thief's eyes He glance at dark from his thick eyelashes. He opens the box to find a topaz jewel in a heart shape with a note with words that cause emotions rise in him he couldn't begin to decipher. He lightly touches the jewel trying to remember the significant of the heart. He read it somewhere but not sure which book it is.

His heart races in his chest hearing Dark's voice, "I'll see you down stairs."

_Such a foolish idiot for not seeing what I had in front of me._  
_What did I do to deserve you? I was dark and while you're light._  
_Didn't get along at first yet you took me as is. _  
_My heart that I didn't see…_

_Others want me to change while you let me be._  
_How to thank you silly little Tenshi? _  
_Thinking long and hard I believe I came to a solution. _  
_My Tenshi, my heart you are to be mine_

_You are my heart yet didn't see until recently._  
_I'm a fool not seeing what I had._  
_I may be a thief yet I had something stolen with out me noticing._  
_You stole my heart under my nose. _

_Daisuke, I'm very lucky to have the best tamer I could ask for. I just want you to know that of all things to happen, I've fallen for you. I'm sorry if I couldn't say anything out loud but it's your choice now that I've made the first step._

_Dark Mousy, Phantom Thief_

Daisuke could feel his mouth drop open after rereading the poem and note in the bottom a few times. Of all things it has to say which isn't what he thought at all. Dark has the same feelings for him. The beauty of the poem warms his heart. He knows he'll treasure it for the rest of his life. First things first he has to tell his phantom thief his answer. He doesn't care if he's in his pajamas running down the stairs glad his parents won't be home till that evening.

* * *

  
Dark sighs softly when a pair of arms around his waist and something snuggling from behind him. The soft voice of his tamer reaches his ears, "Love you Dark."

The older man smiles twisting around in the smaller of the two arms eyes begins to darken with desire and love in his eyes. He gently pins Daisuke against the wall taking his lips with his own. He licks the seams coaxing them to part as the smaller man gasp at the contact and electricity flows between them at the simplest contact. Teeth scrapes together while tongues battles for dominance of the kiss.

Dark moans at the taste of cherries he remembers Daisuke eating last night before giving it a rich taste. The small hands weaves in his purple locks drives him crazy. He moves his lips from the soft lips to kiss of the edge of the small one's jaw line. Soft butterfly kisses with small bite marks making Daisuke to mewl in response.

Dark scoops up the red-head bridal style ignoring the squawks of embarrassment as his cheeks burn. He runs up the steps two at a time wishing to have Daisuke now that he has him. Daisuke giggles a tiny bit just as Dark push open the door to their shared room then sets him on the bed then leans over him. His violet orbs rakes over the simple white shirt and flannel blue sleeping pants on the man below him. He slips the shirt off then smirks at the blush flaming against the pale cheeks.

He whispers softly, "Is the cute, little angel ready to have fun?"

Daisuke nods shyly allowing the thief to lift of his shirt trailing small circles with the pads of his fingers over the quivering abdomen. Smiling sweetly, Dark kiss the bruise lips softly, his fingers heading lower until they slip beneath the waistband. He lightly cups Daisuke who mainly moan feeling the heat churn in the pit of his stomach while the hand pumps him. He whimpers as the hand pulls out of his pants. Already impatient, Dark tugs down the pants his eyes lands on the sweet prize that's his. He flings their clothes across the room not giving a damn where they've landed.

He takes Daisuke in his mouth licking the pre-cum flowing out of the slick muscle. Daisuke yelps at the hot heat around him. Pleasure coils around the pit of his stomach and desire streams through his blood. Dark probes around Daisuke's opening smirking at the moans and the automatic response of t hose pale legs widening for him to have better access and slender hips bucking ever so often. His fingers probe around trying to find it. After a few tries his goal got reach from a scream of ecstasy pass from the angel's lips. 'Hm, already found his sweet spot already?" Dark muses lustfully wishing to be in the warm body already.

Dark, I think I'm about to," Daisuke begins unable to finish only to come with a scream.

Dark takes his treat enjoying the rich lasting taste in his mouth. He couldn't help but be happy to have such a responsive lover. He lifts his head, only to have a bit of cum rolling at the corner of his mouth. Daisuke leans over licking it off getting a surprise look from the other for a few moments.

Dark kiss him gently while entering inside of the warmth in one thrust. Daisuke whimpers a bit in pain. The other waits for a few minutes not moving as their bodies cause friction between them. Dark takes all of the screams in his kisses not wanting the neighborhood to know what's going on. His angel turns out to be a screamer as he continuously hit's the prostate.

His hand goes in between their bodies pumping the aroused cock with each trust rolls his hips against the small one creates friction between the two lovers. Daisuke could feel the pleasure building up as his breathing begins to grow heavy. Dark smiles slightly, feeling the need for release when Daisuke comes with a scream. His essence splatters on their chest. The tightness of the walls around his throbbing member gets the violet hair man to grunt following his small lover a few minutes afterwards.

Pulling out a rather tired tamer, he cleans the two of them off yawning sleepily before gathering Daisuke in his arms. Kissing Daisuke's forehead after cover them up with a blanket, "Happy birthday, my heart."

* * *

  
**Arashi: It's different from the first version so I hope its much better and not as many mistakes. I felt the original was a bit rush but it's nothing I could have done about it since date line and all. Please read and review.**


End file.
